Catalyst
by betty-boo
Summary: The One Shot on how Chibs and Charlotte started their relationship, as promised in Land of the Living. COMPLETE.


**This is the OneShot I promised you from _Land of the Living_ on how Charlotte and Chibs started their relationship. If you haven't read that story then what the hell are you waiting for?...**

**Catalyst**

Charlotte had bought her laptop down to the Clubhouse with her so that Juice could fix the internet virus that was currently attacking her hard disk.

"I'm not going to lose any files am I?" Charlotte asked, checking her watch. She had to be back at the Salon in 30 minutes.

"Shouldn't do." Juice answered, tapping away at the keypad.

"Shouldn't do?" Charlotte repeated. She had hundreds of photos on there that she didn't want to lose – she had no other copies of them.

"Yeah, she doesn't want to lose her porn videos." Tig said from the corner where he was shooting pool with Chibs. Chibs nearly choked on his beer from laughing so hard at Tig's comment. Hearing Tig's comment Chibs laughed that hard he started to choke on his beer.

"I bet its lesbian porn." Tig continued.

"You're not right in the head."

Charlotte had learned, over the years, to let those kinds of comments fly over her head.

"Done!" Juice announced. "Everything's still there, pictures, music-"

"Porn!" Tig interjected.

Charlotte stuck two fingers up at him and went onto eBay. She had her eye on a designer Stella McCartney hand bag, and the last time she looked it had been at a bargain price of $200.

"Is that that eBay site everyone talks about?" Bobby asked peering over her shoulder, putting his glasses on to see clearer. Charlotte gave him a quick overview of the site on how it worked, and then went back to her hand bag. With 4 minutes to go until the bidding was over she was still the highest bidder.

Bobby watched with interest, and as Tig went to the bar to get another drink, he had a peek at the computer screen too.

"Two hundred dollars for a hand bag?" Tig scoffed. "Hey Chibs, come look at this, man."

"So you can buy anything? Absolutely anything on here?" Chibs asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. People sell pieces of toast that look like they have Jesus on them."

Chibs and Tig looked at each other.

"Type in tits." Chibs pointed to the screen.

"What? No! It's not a porn site."

"Type it in." He urged, and she did with a heavy sigh.

"Bras? What the fuck?"

"Type in cock ring." Tig ordered.

"No!"

Charlotte swatted his hands away from her keypad.

"Why not?"

He leant over and started tapping on the keypad.

After the boys went through every dirty thing they could think of, Bobby finally had a sensible idea and they started looking for old and rare CD albums. In the end Charlotte gave up and let Bobby take the reins whilst she headed back to work.

Later in the afternoon Charlotte suddenly had a horrible though, and called the Clubhouse.

"Yeah?" HalfSack answered, breathlessly.

"Are the guys still on my laptop?"

"Urr, yeah."

"Tell them not to order anything, it'll go on my account!"

"Charlie says don't order anything on her account."

HalfSack didn't even bother to cover the mouthpiece on the phone as he relayed her message.

"Oops." Bobby replied.

"Busted!" Chibs laughed.

"How much have they spent? What have they been buying?! Hello?"

Charlotte hung up after she realised that the Prospect had already done so.

* * *

The following Wednesday, Thursday and Friday she had several parcels delivered to her in all shapes, sizes and weights. Most of them looked like CDs, or DVDs, but on one parcel that had come from Mexico it had "Kitchen Wares" written on the label. Out of curiosity she opened it and found an Army type knife wrapped in bubble wrap. Its blade was at least 6 inches long and jagged on the underside. It looked highly illegal and Charlotte couldn't wait to get it out of her house.

"Chibs, you're eBay shit is at my house. Come collect whenever."

She left a voice mail message on his phone. Bobby and Tig had already been round, opened everything and taken what was theirs. It had taken her several attempts with the vacuum cleaner to get rid of every single last polystyrene ball.

Later that evening she heard a bike pull up followed by a knock on her door.

"It's open!" She yelled from her place on the sofa, and a few seconds later Chibs appeared in her living room.

"Why don't you lock your door?"

He asked, walking straight to the dining table where his goods were situated.

"Want some Pizza?" She offered, ignoring his question.

"The fuck you got two huge pizzas for?"He asked, turning around and seeing two 9 inch pizzas that were taking up most of her coffee table.

"Delivery boy didn't make it in thirty minutes so they gave me a free one."

He sat down heavily on the sofa next to her and grabbed a slice.

"What you watching?" He asked round a mouthful of food.

Chibs moved a pizza box out the way so he could put his feet up on the coffee table and discovered an unopened bag of popcorn. He noticed then that the lights were on low, and everything pointed to the fact she was watching, or about to watch, a movie.

"Grindhouse."

Chibs looked her and then laughed.

"What?" Charlotte asked defensively.

"You pass out at the sight of blood!"

"Yeah, real blood! This shit's fake."

Chibs laughed harder, which caused Charlotte to sulk and they watched the entire movie in silence. When that movie had finished she put on Land of the Living Dead. He had no idea she liked horror movies like he did.

As the credits started to roll Chibs looked to his side and saw that Charlotte was asleep. He finished his beer, used her bathroom and when he returned he found her curled up on her small sofa. He couldn't leave her like that to wake up with a kink in her neck the next morning, so he lifted her up in his arms and walked her upstairs to her bedroom.

He managed to reach the top of the stairs without waking her up, but on entering her bedroom his boot hit the corner of her night stand, and he tripped and fell on the bed, his body landing on top of hers.

"Fuckin' hell!"

He cursed under his breath. As he moved to stand upright he saw her looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I wasn't-" He said in way of explanation.

It must look pretty bad that after she falls asleep on the sofa she wakes up on her bed with him on top of her.

"It's okay." She said softly.

Pressing his palms onto the bed he started to push himself up, stopping when something unexpectedly tugged at his cut. Glancing down he saw Charlotte's hand grasping the softened leather. He watched in silence as she sat upright, other hand moving to the back of his neck, drawing him further down towards her, pressing her lips softly against his. His lips had always looked incredibly soft and she was right. She kissed him again, happy that he wasn't pulling away or trying to stop her. In fact, he was doing quite the opposite and was kissing her back.

"_Excuse me?" Charlotte interrupted. _

"_What?" Chibs asked, inhaled deeply on his cigarette, blowing out a smoke ring. _

"_That's not what happened." Charlotte said a slight frown on her face._

_The SoA Utah charter was in Charming for the weekend and one of the members, Danny, was sitting opposite them on the bench outside the Clubhouse. He had remarked in passing that he had no idea that Charlotte was Chibs' Ol' Lady, and had proceeded to ask how that had happened._

"_Yeah, 'tis. You kissed me first. You couldn't resist me." Chibs smiled at her._

_Charlotte rolled her eyes in jest. _

"_Hardly. What __**really**__ happened was..."_

His boot hit the corner of her night stand and he fell onto the bed, his body landing on top of hers.

"Fuckin' hell!"

He cursed under his breath. As he moved to stand upright he saw her looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I wasn't-" He said in way of explanation.

It must look pretty bad that after she falls asleep on the sofa she wakes up on her bed with him on top of her.

"It's okay." She said softly.

He was so close to her he could see the green flecks that dusted her brown eyes. His gaze wandered down to her full, soft lips. As he inhaled the sweet smell of her perfume he wondered if her lips felt as soft as they looked. She was still staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes and as much as he told himself it was a bad idea he leant down and pressed his lips against hers.

Being as she didn't pull away from him kicking and screaming, he kissed her again, harder this time. He felt her kiss him back, felt her arms snake around his shoulders as he settled himself on top of her. As she removed his cut, his hands roamed under her t-shirt.

"_You're full of shit!" Chibs interrupted. "You kissed me first. End of."_

"_I was there, I think I know what happened."_

"_Guys, seriously," Danny started, holding his palms up in the air and standing up from the bench. "There is such a thing as too much information."_

"_You scared him off." Charlotte accused after Danny had left._

"_Y'know, he was looking at your tits the whole time you were talking."_

"_I know someone else who does that." _

_She smiled into her glass as she took a sip from her drink._

_He wrapped an arm possessively around her shoulders and drew her to him, forehead touching hers. _

"_I'm allowed to." He growled, kissing her hard._

**THE END.**


End file.
